Bad Day?
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Hari yang runyam bagi Hinata. Bertemu Akashi dengan gunting keramatnya, dan yang paling parah Akashi meyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Hinata. /AkaHina / My first crossover / OOC / typos / segala kekurangan lain mohon di maklumi/ mind to RnR?/


Hari yang runyam bagi Hinata. Bertemu Akashi dengan gunting keramatnya, dan yang paling parah Akashi meyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil bagi Hinata. /AkaHina / My first crossover / OOC / typos / segala kekurangan lain mohon di maklumi/ mind to RnR?/

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Bad Day?**

**By : Fujiwara Hana**

**-AkaHina ^_^-**

**Warning : typo, ide pasaran, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**~Happy reading : )~**

Ini hari yang sial bagi Hinata. Bagaimana bisa orang yang paling di takuti seantero Konoha High datang kepadanya. Dihadapannya. Dengan membawa benda favoritnya, gunting. Dan kenapa Kami-_sama_ tidak memihak kepadanya? Diruang kelas ini hanya ada Hinata dan orang itu, Akashi Seijuurou. Ditambah hari sudah sore sehingga murid-murid kebanyakan sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Hinata mencari kekuatan untuk menghadapi makhluk di hadapannya. Ia terhimpit diantara tubuh Akashi dan meja guru. Di sampingnya terdapat beberapa buku dan peralatan tulis.

"A-ano, maaf bisakah k-kau melepaskanku? A-aku sungguh m-minta maaf, tadi y-yang m-meletakkan surat cinta di lokermu b-bukan a-aku, s-sungguh," Hinata menatap Akashi takut-takut. Ia yakin ia akan di siksa olehnya setelah ini semua.

Sedangkan Akashi masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan gadis di hadapannya.

Seharusnya dari awal Hinata percaya apa yang dikatakan Shion, bahwa pada jam pulang sekolah di hari kamis jangan berada di kelas 3-1, karena rumor mengatakan bahwa akan ada kesialan bagi orang yang melakukannya. Sungguh jika bisa ia mengulang waktu, Hinata ingin kembali di mana Shion mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"D-dan juga y-yang meminta t-tanda t-tanganmu waktu itu a-aku di suruh," Hinata masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Tangannya bertautan tak berhenti bergetar.

Alis Akashi bertautan. Tak paham tentang apa yang dikatakn gadis di hadapannya. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan segala cerita tentang gadis di hadapannya. Terlihat menarik apa yang di katakan Hinata.

"D-dan juga b-berita bahwa a-aku mengagumi A-aka-, ah maksudku Seijuro-_san_ i-itu semua bohong,"

Dan tampak semakin menarik gadis di hadapannya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona menambah kesan manis di mata Akashi. Akashi maju selangkah mendekati Hinata. Tatapan kaget dari lavender tampak terlihat dengan jelas. Sekarang Hinata bingung harus mencari alasan apalagi untuk meyakinkan Akashi.

Lama mereka terdiam. Akashi menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis di hadapannya sudah selesai bercerita. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengomentari sejenak.

"Pertama, aku kesini bukan untuk mengintimidasimu. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil guntingku yang lain," kedua tangan Akashi kini berada di sisi kanan-kiri Hinata, mengurungnya dalam jarak yang dekat.

'Memangnya berapa gunting yang ia punya?' batin Hinata frustasi.

"Kedua, aku sedikit tertarik mendengar ceritamu tentangku," Akashi menyuarakan suaranya didekat telinga Hinata membuat telinga Hinata memerah sempurna. Iris berbeda warna Akashi menutup perlahan meresapi harumnya indigo Hinata.

Hinata bergidik mendengar suara Akashi di telinganya. Wajahnya perlahan mengikuti warna telinganya, memerah.

"Dan ketiga, setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku jadi tertarik denganmu-"

Dan dengan kalimat akhir itu sungguh membuat Hinata beku di tempat.

"Dan terakhir, mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh menghindar dariku,"

Hinata tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Dengan indahnya Hinata pingsan dan jatuh ke pelukan Akashi Seijuurou.

Sungguh hari yang sial bagi Hinata.

**-OWARI-**

**AkaHina pertama. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada yang ganjil.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di fic-fic sebelumnya : D**

** .5, amayah 21, .777, , kirigaya chika, Stupid Panda23, virgo24 : makasih : ), suli hime : iya fic GaaHina lagi jarang ya, sequel? Bingung,hehe. Makasih : ), GHL : makasih udah review : ), siska : makasih : ), lanjutannya kayaknya gak ada,hehe, demikoo : makasih ^_^, senang bisa membuat anda senang : ), Hyuugazan : makasih : ), kayaknya gak ada sequelnya, gomen : (.**

**Baca review dari kalian semua bikin saya tambah semangat : )**

**Semua review dari kalian pasti saya baca dan saya pahami, makasih banyak buat reviewer dan reader. Bagi yang udah review di fic-fic sebelumnya yang belum saya balas maaf saya kadang lupa, tapi semua review dari kalian saya baca kok : )**

**Mind to review? Arigatou : )**


End file.
